Secret Love, Secret Prtctor
by Moon-Dragon 1288
Summary: Kagome thinks that Inuyasha loves Kikyou so she goings back to her time to think, but what she's not expecting that Inu to fallow her and watch her while she's home...and he tell her..
1. back home to think

Secret Love, Secret Protector Moon-Dragon 1288

This is my 3rd story. I don't own Inuyasha I'm just a huge fan. I don't want any trouble. If yor don't like my story i really don't care what you think i'll just finish it and try to make my story better. thanks

Thinking

"Talking"

Chapter 1

While walking through that forbidden forest in the search of the fractured jewels shards Kagome was pretending to search, but in truth she was thinking about a certain silver haired hanyou.  


I wander if he is just using me. Just to find the shards. I wander if  
he just keeps me around just because I look like Kikyo.

when she was done thinking she sighed and kept walking. Kagome was a normal 16-year-old girl who just happened to be traveling with a hanyou in feudal Japan. Kagome had dark raven hair and dark blue eyes. When Inuyasha heard the sigh he turned around and looked at the raven- haired girl. 

"What are you sighing about? Don't tell me your all ready tired! We just got started to walk!" Said Inuyasha to the young girl. 

"No Inuyasha" Was the only thing that Kagome said and kept on walking in front of the group. When she started to walk Shippou jumped in to her arms and asked Kagome: 

"What wrong 'Gome?" "Nothing Shipp" was all that she said then started to scratch behind Shippou's ears. In a matter of minutes he was asleep in her arms. While Kagome was walking ahead of the group and carrying little Shippou she left behind a really confused Inuyasha. 

That was the first time she didn't yell at me. In fact she hasn't been the same. I need to tell her how I feel. Inuyasha thought. 

Then kept walking. As Kagome was walking she was thinking up a way to get away for a couple days.

When night comes maybe I can leave and go back home for a couple of days or a week. I need to return time I have work to finish and I need time to think. How am I going to leave without anyone knowing? 

While Kagome was thinking of what to do she didn't notice that Sango had come up behind her. Sango was a demon exterminator that had dark back hair and carried a huge boomerang with her. 

"'Gome tell me what your thinking." Sango told her best friend. Over the past few months Sango and Kagome had become Best friends. Sango was usually the one who helped Kagome leave the past and return to the future. Sango knew what Kagome was going throw and she was so sad when Kagome was like this. Sango was also going throw the same thing with they person that she loved; Marokue.

"Sango I'm leaving for two weeks. I need your help. I'm planning on leaving when Inuyasha is asleep. Will you help me?" Kagome asked "Of course I will!" Sango said and smiled at Kagome. 

Then the girls started to walk and think of the perfect time to leave. What they girls didn't know was that Inuyasha was hearing what the girls were talking about.

She thinks that I don't know that she goes off to her own time and that Sango is helping her. Does she think that when she leaves she's not being watched? I'm always going to her time. Why is she leaving this time? Is she still thinking that I love Kikyo? I have to tell her that I...I love her. 

Inuyasha thought as Marokue walked up behind him. Marokue was a perverted monk with black in a pony tail and had three earings. 

"Going to fallow her again Inuyasha?" Marokue asked the guy in front of him. 

"Just make sure that she doesn't see you.?" Was the last thing that Marokue said before he walked off. 

So how do you peopel like my new story? It's my first Inuyasha story so i have to get all the names right. Please review my story.


	2. note my 1st one

Sorry bout the delay I'll have a new chapter up soon!


	3. i love you

**Secret Love, Secret Protector **

**By Moon-Dragon 1288**

* * *

**_hey sorry for the very and I mean very long update. I just need time to think about the story and how I was going to get the next chapter. So here I go. And if anyone want to help me edit any of my stories just e mail me ok_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last time**_

_**She thinks that I don't know that she goes off to her own time and that Sango is helping her. Does she think that when she leaves she's not being watched? I'm always going to her time. Why is she leaving this time? Is she still thinking that I love Kikyou? I have to tell her that Iâ€I love her.**_

**Inuyasha thought as Miroku walked up behind him.**

" **Going to fallow her again Inuyasha?" Miroku asked the guy in front of him.**

" **Just make sure that she doesn't see you.?" Was the last thing that Miroku said before he walked off.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

As Miroku walked tot eh camp sight and leaving Inuyasha to think of his next move. Inuyasha walked to the bone eaters well in jumped in to go to Kagome's time. As he go out of the well he smelled the air. He picked up Kagome's sent. He fallowed the sent all the way to her window. He peered inside her room and saw that she wasn't in there. It was about ten at night. Inuyasha could hear the shower running and could tell that Kagome was taking a bath. He heard the shower being turned off and quickly hid in tree next to the house.

When Kagome turned off the shower she took her towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked in to her room and went over to where she kept her lotion. As she went over she felt like someone was watching her. She looked all over her room so see if anyone was hiding in it. He went to her door and opened it and looked down the hall to see if anyone was in the house. _Crunch_ That's when she heard it. It was the sound of leaves being stepped on. She walked over to her window. That's when she saw Inuyasha and said the magical three letter words

" SIT!!!" She screamed in the night air. I can't believe he fallowed me home I thought he was sleeping unlessâ€he knows Kagome thought as she tighten her towel over her naked body.

THUMP

was the sound of Inuyasha falling from the tree. _How she find me? Wait did she hear when I moved to get closer? Damn it!_ He cursed. When Inuyasha got up he was ready to yell at Kagome. He found himself staring at her. Wow I have never seen with out her clothes beforeâ€well there was that time when I fallowed her and Sango to a hot spring Inuyasha thought as he looked at her.

Kagome was getting a bad feeling about him staring at her like he was.

"Sit." She said and Inuyasha hit the carpeted floor of Kagome's room. That got him out of his trans.

" What the hell was that for you wench?" Asked a somewhat pissed of hanyou. Inuyasha once again got off the ground as stared at her.

" You were staring at me like I was a piece of meet!" She yelled back at him and walked over to sit on the bed.

" What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome

" I came to watch you. To make sure your safe." Inuyasha stated.

" Inuyasha go watch the dead of a girlfriend you have. And leave me alone for a little while." Kagome said as she got of her bed and walked over to her dresser _Wow I can't believe I said that to him. I'm getting mean and I'm not acting like I usually act. _

" I won't go back Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Kagome

" why not?" She said as she turned at looked at him.

" Becauseâ€because Iâ€Iâ€.love you." Inuyasha said as wrapped his arms around her. Kagome was shocked. _did he say what I thought he said?_

" NO your lying! You just want me to find the jewel shards!" Kagome said as she struggled out of his arms. All that Inuyasha did was tightened his hold on her. Kagome couldn't get free not matter how mush she struggled against him.

* * *

short I know but tell me what you think ok.


	4. first night together

**_Secret Love Secret Protector_**

**_Moon-Dragon 1288_**

* * *

**_Last time_**

**_"Inuyasha go watch the dead of a girlfriend you have. And leave me alone for a little while." Kagome said as she got of her bed and walked over to her dresser Wow I can't believe I said that to him. I'm getting mean and I'm not acting like I usually act. _**

**_" I won't go back Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Kagome_**

**_" Why not?" She said, as she turned at looked at him._**

**_" Because...because I...I.... love you." Inuyasha said as wrapped his arms around her. Kagome was shocked. Did he say what I thought he said? _**

**_" NO you're lying! You just want me to find the jewel shards!" Kagome said as she struggled out of his arms. All that Inuyasha did was tightened his hold on her. Kagome couldn't get free not matter how mush she struggled against him._**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

After she had stopped struggle Inuyasha looked down at her. Her head was on his chest listening to the way his heartbeat. Silent tears ran down her face. All that was going throw her head was what Inuyasha had just said. Inuyasha pulled away and from her and picked her up bridal style. He went of to her bed and sat down with her on his lap.

"I'm not lying Kagome I really do love you, and I want you to stay with me. I don't love Kikyou anymore that was my past, and you are my future." Inuyasha said as he started to kiss her neck.

"I love you to Inuyasha but what will happen after the jewel is finished?" Kagome asked as she pulled away and looked in to his golden eyes.  
"I don't plan on every letting you go Kagome so that mans that you just stuck with me as you mate." Inuyasha said. That was when Kagome looked at him surprised. _**Did he just say mate? As in wife?** _She thought to herself. Inuyasha didn't notice that he let out his surprise

"Inuyasha what do you by stuck with you as your mate?" she asked and smiled at him. Inuyasha looked at her. He couldn't believe what he just said. He was planning on asking her that another day.

"Well Kagome when a hanyou falls in love with a female he can mate with her, and well I was gong to ask you this another day but will you be my mate?" He asked her. The next thing the hanyou know was that Kagome was kissing him passionately. AS Inuyasha responded to the kiss his hands began to wander to where her towel what tied. When Kagome felt his hands moving to remove her towel she broke the kiss and slapped his hands.

"Inu not now please can we do it another day? And not in my families house. You know how grandpa feels about you." She said as she got off his lap and went to get he pj's. She went in to the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing a black tank top that said sexy thing and a pair of shorts that said the same thing that her shirt said. After she was dressed she went to he mother's room to see if she had any shirts that Inuyasha could sleep in. When she came back to her room she was carrying a white extra extra large white tee shirt and a pair of boxers that she got from Sota's room.  
" Here Inuyasha you can sleep in these." She said as she hand the clothes the hanyou. Inuyasha got his clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. When he got back he noticed that Kagome was in her bed and had left him room to her in with her. He climbed in to the bed and wrapped an arm around her body.

When morning came Kagome was the fist to awaken. She tried to stretch but found it hard to since Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around her waist. She tried to get up but all he did was tighten his hold on her. That was when she got an idea. She turned over and started to rub Inuyasha's ears. As she rubbed them Inuyasha started to purr. After a while of rubbing his eras Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was stating to wake up.

"Morning Inu." Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha in the lips

"Morning to you too" Inuyasha said and turned over to some more sleep. As soon as his arm was off her she went in the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

After she was done she headed down stairs to make some breakfast for herself and Inuyasha. She went over to the cupboard and got out some roman. She got the water and waited for it to start boiling. Then she pored the boiling water in the cups and waited for the noodles to cook. As the noodles cooked she went up to her room. She sneaked in to her room and tried not to make much noise. She got closer to the bed as she got ready to jump on her unexpecting hanyou boyfriend. When she landed on the bed she landed on his chest. So the least Inuyasha was shocked that Kagome would wake him up like that.

"Kagome why did you jump on me?" Inuyasha asked her as he put his hands on her waist.

"Because I wanted to get up and I also wanted to see what you would do." She said and bent down to kiss him.

"Oh what I do?" He said and flipped over so that he was on top and she was on the bottom, and kissed her. After a heated make out session Kagome broke the kiss.

"Inuyasha you roman is getting cold." Kagome said to him. After only a minute Inuyasha had gotten off her and was at the kitchen table eating his roman.

After they were done Kagome went up stairs to get dressed. She got out a black mini skirt and a white tee shirt that had a picture of a panda. She slipped on her flip-flops and went in to he grandfathers room to get some clothes that Inuyasha could wear.

"Here Inu you can wear this until we get you some clothes." Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha some dress pants and a dress shirt.

On the way to the mall Kagome had decided to walk tot eh mall. When they got there the first place she took Inuyasha was to the gap. She saw some jeans and a couple shirts that would look good on Inuyasha.

* * *

Ok I'm gonna stop there and continue later. I'm not inspired today so sorry if its sucky..... 


	5. the mall, clothes, Hojo

**_Moon-Dragon1288_**

**Secret Love. Secret protector**

Sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time but I'm just having a little trouble getting all my ideas out. I got school and I lots of homework and lots of test but that's in some way has helped me with this story because I have been writing in my journal and I kinda got my inspirations from that ok here is my next chapter!

* * *

**_Last time_**

"Kagome why did you jump on me?" Inuyasha asked her as he put his hands on her waist.

"Because I wanted to get up and I also wanted to see what you would do." She said and bent down to kiss him.

"Oh what I do?" He said and flipped over so that he was on top and she was on the bottom, and kissed her. After a heated make out session Kagome broke the kiss.

"Inuyasha you Raman is getting cold." Kagome said to him. After only a minute Inuyasha had gotten off her and was at the kitchen table eating his roman.

After they were done Kagome went up stairs to get dressed. She got out a black mini skirt and a white tee shirt that had a picture of a panda. She slipped on her flip-flops and went in to he grandfathers room to get some clothes that Inuyasha could wear.

"Here Inu you can wear this until we get you some clothes." Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha some dress pants and a dress shirt.

On the way to the mall Kagome had decided to walk tot eh mall. When they got there the first place she took Inuyasha was to the gap

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

It was a very sunny day outside. The birds were singing and the wind was blowing gentility. AS the couple walked down to the bus stop all Inuyasha could do was wander what the mall was like. He kept asking kagome a bunch of questions.

"Inu just calm down. The mall is a place where you can buy a bunch of object. And we are going to get you some clothes that you can wear here." Kagome said as the bus came. They got on the bus and all that Inuyasha could do was wandering what they were going to get.

"Kagome I know I have be here so many times all I want to know is why do I need to get new clothes? I look fine with the ones I always use. You even said so once!" Inuyasha said. He smirked when he saw hat Kagome was blushing.

**_Mall_**

As they walked through the mall looking for the perfect store Inuyasha got a lot of stares from women and many glares from men. Most of the comments that Inuyasha heard were ' look at that guy' ' he's so handsome' ' wouldn't mind being his girlfriend' all that Inuyasha did was ignore the comments and put his arm around Kagome's waist, so that the guys would get the hint that she was taken and not to mess with him. As they walked Inuyasha looked at all the different stores and wandered what they all had in side. There was a store that got6 Inuyasha's attention it was Hot Topic. He stopped and walked inside not thinking about Kagome.

"Kagome what does this store sell?" asked Inuyasha as he walked into the store with Kagome right behind him.

"This store sells clothes and music and things like that." Was all she said before she walked to the men's section and started to look through the shirt and the pants, that was when she sure a red shirt that he thought that he would like. The red was blood red and it had the punishers symbol on it.

"Inuyasha do you like this shirt? She asked him. She held up the shirt so that Inuyasha could see it.

"What's that on the front Kag?" Inuyasha asked her

"Oh it's the punisher. It's a movie which is rally good." Was all she said.

"I like it." Inuyasha said and grabbed the shirt from her hands and kept looking around the short so see if there was anything else he liked. When they were done picking out clothes Inuyasha had about 10 shirts. Then Kagome sent him to the fitting room to make sure that they all fit him right. When Inuyasha stepped out of the dressing room all that Kagome could do was drool. The shirt was perfect on Inuyasha. You could see his perfect toned chest.

"Ok let's go and pay for those they all fit you perfectly." Kagome said as she tried to stop drooling at the sight of Inuyasha. After they paid for the shirt they went to another store to get Inuyasha some jeans, shoes and some hat so that he could hid hide his ears from the rest of the world. When they were all done they went to the food court and bought some food. When they headed out of the mall it was about six pm and Inuyasha was carrying all the bags that was when they heard someone calling out Kagome's name.   
"KAGOME!!" someone yelled from behind them. Kagome turned around to see who was calling her. That was when she saw Hojo. As she ran over to where Kagome was stand he gave her a hug. When Inuyasha saw what Hojo was doing all that he could do was growl.

"Kagome how are you? I hope your feeling better. I miss you in school. When are you coming back?" Hojo asked her not hearing the pissed off hanyou that was hugging his mate.

"Oh Hojo I'm better. Um...but I got so stay home a little while more." Kagome said. That was when she heard Inuyasha and knew that he was ready to hurt Hojo.

"Oh Hojo I would like you to meet my boyfriend Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Hojo he's a friend of mine from school. Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha trying to calm him down by putting her arm around his back.

"Oh I didn't know you had a boyfriend Kagome." Said Hojo as he went to shake the other guys hand.

"Um...Hojo we have to get going ok sorry talk to you another day. Come on Inuyasha." was all that Kagome said before she dragged Inuyasha to the bus stop. Kagome really didn't want Inuyasha to getting to a fight and one that he would just kill the other person.

"Kagome way was that hobo guy hugging you?" asked a very pissd off hanyou.

"He's just a fried from school nothing really ok.and it was just a friendly hug. Like the ones I give to all my friends." Kagome told him him.

"Ok but I don't what to see him hugging you or else..." was he said before the two of them got on to the bus and went home.


	6. note

_**hey all of you i thik that i won't cpontinue this story cuz i'm tired of havin ppl on my back bout things, so i might just delete this story.**_

_**Moon-dragon1288**_


	7. note 2 sorry

ok ok i will finish the story and i will try to make the chapters long if u like. i want to say sorry to Kjinuyasha for my chose and i also want to say sorry to inuyashas-dark-angel . cuz of them i will continue my story. and SORRY

Moondragon1288


	8. ch 6 the long nap n speghetti

_**Secret Love Secret Protector**_

_**Moon-Dragon 1288**_

_**Chapter 6 or5**_

**

* * *

**

**Ok I'm do sorry for such a long what!!! And I want to say sorry. I have been really busy and well today is December 25, 2004 and I was busy cookin and talking and being with family and friends which I was wrong this is the best Christmas ever!! I hope I can have an other great Christmas like this one every year…..ok well heres my chapter and I hope i can add a new chapter to my dbz story and start my new sailor moon story.**

* * *

_**Last time**_

" _**Oh Hojo I would like you to meet my boyfriend Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Hojo he's a friend of mine from school. Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha trying to calm him down by putting her arm around his back. **_

" _**Oh I didn't know you had a boyfriend Kagome." Said Hojo as he went to shake the other guys hand.**_

"_**Um…Hojo we have to get going ok sorry talk to you another day. Come on Inuyasha." was all that Kagome said before she dragged Inuyasha to the bus stop. Kagome really didn't want Inuyasha to getting to a fight and one that he would just kill the other person.**_

" _**Kagome way was that hobo guy hugging you?" asked a very pissd off hanyou.**_

"_**He's just a fried from school nothing really ok.and it was just a friendly hug. Like the ones I give to all my friends." Kagome told him.**_

"_**Ok but I don't what to see him hugging you or else…" was he said before the two of them got on to the bus and went home.**_

* * *

_**Chapter um….5 or 6?**_

The trip was interesting for Kagome. Every time a guy would look at her or ever smile at her Inuyasha would growl at the poor guy. He would even growl at the little boys. By the time they got to the house all the guys on the bus pretty much knew not to even look at Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha got off the bus and walked up to the house. Inuyasha had all the bags that had the clothes that they bought for him. As the walked Kagome was wander why Inuyasha growled at every guy that walked past her.

" Inu why do you have to be so jealous?" asked Kagome as she walked beside Inuyasha. Wandering why the heck he would get so jealous is not like she would leave him for another guy. She had to be crazy to leave Inuyasha she loved him fro crying out loud.

" I don't want guys looking at you. You're my mate and I will kill any one who touches you that's not me" Inuyasha said as he growled again.

" Besides Inuyasha I won't leave you and you know that right? Well I might go with Koga…" Kagome said the last part. When Inuyasha heard that kagome might leave him for that stupid wolf he couldn't believe it.

" You would leave me for that would?!?" he yelled at her.

" No Inuyasha I would never leave you not ever for Koga beside I love you to much to leave you. Koga's just a friend and netting else." Kagome said they reached the front of the house. As they got to the front door Kagome was digging in her purse for her house key. They went inside and put all the bags in the living room and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As Kagome was drinking her water Inuyasha came behind her and started to nuzzle her nick. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer in to him.

" Kag did I ever tell you that I love the way you smell?" asked Inuyasha as he started to kiss down her neck.

" Inu stop please or else we'll do something that we should wait for." Said Kagome, as she tried not letting Inuyasha's kisses get to her. In truth she really wanted him but she wanted to wait awhile or at least a few weeks.

" But why? I can smell that your in heat and that you want me as much as I want you?' Stated Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. And kept on kissing her neck. By this time he had his hands under her shirt and was rubbing her belly. All this was driving Kagome crazy, yes she really wanted him but she wanted to wait on the other hand they could finally seal the mating ritual.

"Inu please can we do this later I really want to wait a while I promise you that we will do it soon." She said and walked away and walked to the bath to take a cold shower. As she walked away she left behind a stunned hanyou.

" Man and I thought we could finally finish the mating ritual. Oh well soon I will have you my Kagome and you can't run away from me then" Inuyasha said as he walked to the sofa and sat down to watch some TV. After about 5 minutes Inuyasha got bored and went upstairs. He walked by the bat room and heard the shower running and knew that his mate was in there. As he walked he went to Kagome's room and went to her bed and laid down wanting to get some sleep. That was when he heard the shower turn off and heard Kagome getting out of the tube.

As Kagome took her cold very cold shower all she could think of was of Inuyasha. She left a little bad for walking away from him as he was getting somewhere but she needed a cold shower. When she got out of the shower she dried herself and walked in to her room to get dressed. As she got inside she saw a figure on her bed and was ready to scream when she say the white hair and knew who it was.

" Inuyasha what are you doing in here?" asked kagome as she looked for some clothes to wear.

" I came in her to sleep this is our room now right?" he asked not bother to turn over for a couple of reasons.

" Oh well could you move over a little." Asked Kagome as she finished putting on her green tank top. She walked over to the bed and laid down next to Inuyasha. That was when Inuyasha turned over to face her. Inuyasha looked at her and smile then closed his eyes and put his arm around her waist. Kagome turned over she that her back was to Inuyasha's chest and fell asleep. For the rest of the day Inuyasha and Kagome slept.

It was about midnight when Inuyasha and Kagome woke up. Inuyasha was the fist to waked from his deep sleep. He still had his arm wrapped arm around Kagome's waist. As Kagome was sleeping all that Inuyasha was doing was watching her sleep. He watched has her chest raised and lowered every time she took a breath. He couldn't believe that soon he was going to mate Kagome he thought that he would never get over Kikyou but to his surprise he had gotten over her and had fallen in love with Kagome.

When Kagome woke up she felt like she was being watched. She turned her head to her side and saw that Inuyasha was looking at her. She looked at her clock that was in her nightstand and saw that is was three am. They had been asleep for ten hours.

" Good morning Inu" was all that she said before she kissed him on the cheek and snuggled in to his arms.

" Kagome I'm hungry can we get some food to eat.?" Asked Inuyasha as his stomach growled.

" sure besides I'm also a little hungry." Kagome said as she got up and walked out of her room. She went down stairs and in to the kitchen wandering what to make. She looked through the cabers and she found some pasta and tomato sauce so she decided to make some spaghetti. She took out a pot and filled it with water added some oil and salt then put it on the stove and waited for the water to boiled. When the water was boiling she add the pasta. That was Inuyasha came down stairs and asked her what she was making.

" Love what are you making?" he asked as he walked over to her.

" Spaghetti its something Italian. Its really good and yummy." She said as she was opening the jar that had the tomato sauce.

"Ok." Was all he said before he walked over to the kitchen and sat at eh table waiting for the food that he has never heard of. As the time passed Inuyasha got hungrier and hungrier until he couldn't stand it anymore went over to where kagome was.

"is it done yet ?" he asked her and walked to her and saw her stirring something in a huge pot.

" No not yet just a few more minutes ok all I got to do is add the sauce and then serve so just be patient." Kagome told Inuyasha. After she was all done she served Inuyasha and herself pasta and headed to the table. When Inuyasha saw what going to eat her couldn't believe that he was going to eat worms.

" Um…Kag why did you give worms for dinner?" he asked her as she started to eat.

"Inu that's not worms that pasta trust me ok." She said to him

"Ok." He said and tried the new food and to his surprise he loved it. He loved it so much that he went up for seconds.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ok well not much action in this one but I updated later._**


	9. ch 7 nightmare beach and pizza

**_Secret Love, Secret Protector_**

_**Moon-Dragon 1288**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last time**_

" _Kagome I'm hungry can we get some food to eat.?" Asked Inuyasha as his stomach growled. _

" _sure besides I'm also a little hungry." Kagome said as she got up and walked out of her room. She went down stairs and in to the kitchen wandering what to make. She looked through the cabers and she found some pasta and tomato sauce so she decided to make some spaghetti. She took out a pot and filled it with water added some oil and salt then put it on the stove and waited for the water to boiled. When the water was boiling she add the pasta. That was Inuyasha came down stairs and asked her what she was making._

" _Love what are you making?" he asked as he walked over to her._

" _Spaghetti its something Italian. Its really good and yummy." She said as she was opening the jar that had the tomato sauce. _

"_Ok." Was all he said before he walked over to the kitchen and sat at eh table waiting for the food that he has never heard of. As the time passed Inuyasha got hungrier and hungrier until he couldn't stand it anymore went over to where Kagome was._

"_is it done yet ?" he asked her and walked to her and saw her stirring something in a huge pot._

" _No not yet just a few more minutes ok all I got to do is add the sauce and then serve so just be patient." Kagome told Inuyasha. After she was all done she served Inuyasha and herself pasta and headed to the table. When Inuyasha saw what going to eat her couldn't believe that he was going to eat worms._

" _Um…Kag why did you give worms for dinner?" he asked her as she started to eat._

"_Inu that's not worms that pasta trust me ok." She said to him_

"_Ok." He said and tried the new food and to his surprise he loved it. He loved it so much that he went up for seconds._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Enjoy!**_

After eating their meal and washing all the plats and pots that were used Kagome and Inuyasha went to the living room to watch a movie. Kagome went over to where she had all the DVDs that her family owned and was looking for the perfect movie. She was looking for a good movie that wouldn't have Inuyasha bore but wouldn't have him acting the TV saying that it was going to attack them. That is when she found the movie Labyrinth. She went over too the DVD player and put in the DVD. Then she walked over to the sofa and sat next to Inuyasha. That's was when he pulled her on to his lap and made her sit there during the movie.

" what movie did you choose?" he asked as she started to nibble on her neck.

" My favorite movie. Labyrinth." She told enjoying the way his lips felt on he lips (wouldn't you? Lol ok back to story ) on her neck.

" What's is it about?" he asked her

" Its about a sister who wishes her brother away and then has to fight time to get him back from a king that wants to turn the brother in to a goblin and have the sister as a queen." She told him and snuggled in to he chest as the movie started. During the movie Inuyasha would get bored so he would start to nibble on her neck of try to slip his hand up her shirt. Kagome didn't mind because she did love the way he would touch her. (Not that way!!!) AS the movie went on Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. After the movie was done was when he noticed that his soon to me mate was fast asleep in his arms. He carried her up the stairs to their room. He laid her on the bed and then slid in next to her. As soon as his body touched the bed Kagome turned and snuggled next to him. It fascinated Inuyasha how she did that without waking up. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his on top of hers and went to sleep.

As Inuyasha sleep he was dreaming about him and Kagome.

_** He and Kagome were walking through the forest when suddenly Kikyou comes out of nowhere. **_

_**" Inuyasha I see you have replaced me with that bitch." She said as she had her soul collects go to where Kagome was and lifted her in to the air.**_

_**" Help Inuyasha!" she screamed as the soul collectors lifted her out of reach from Inuyasha.**_

_**" Kikyou let her go!" yelled Inuyasha at the dead woman. All that Kikyou did was laugh and summoned the Collectors to her.**_

_**" Now I see why you replaced me with her Inuyasha she looks just like me. So you still have feeling for me I see." Kikyou said as she inspected the younger girl. She was mad that Inuyasha fall in love again he was suppose to be in hell.**_

_**" No Kikyou I love her for what she is. Yes, she may look like you but she is different from you! She is warm and loving not cold and distant like you!" he yelled at Kikyou. That was what mad Kikyou mad. From her sleeve she pulled out a dagger and put if to kagome.**_

" _**NO! You would dare!" he yelled and ran over to the woman that her love. But he was to last Kikyou had stabbed Kagome in the stomach and laughed.**_

**" Inuyasha you were never meant to love." Was all that Kikyou said before she disappeared. Leaving behind a dead Kagome and a Grieving hanyou. As Kagome's body fell Inuyahsa caught it and brought her close to his body and held her body close to his own not wanting it to be true. **

Inuyasha was tossing and turning screaming in his sleep. That was when Kagome woke up. She looked at her mate and tried to wake him up.

" Inu wake up." She said to him trying to wake him. She would shake his arm and would call out to him.

" INUYAHSA wake up!" she yelled once again to wake him up. That was when his golden eyes opened. Inuyasha looked around and saw that Kagome was next to him. Alive and breathing. He sat up and grabbed her and held her tightly not wanting her to let her go.

" Inu can you let me go I can't breath." Said a blue Kagome. That was when Inuyasha finally let go of her.

" Inu hunny what happened?" she asked as she pulled him down so that he could lie down on her. Kagome ran her hands over his back to try to comfort him. She could tell that he was upset about the nightmare that he had.

" I had a nightmare where Kikyou killed you because I loved you and I didn't love her." He told her. HE really thought that Kikyou had killed her. Inuyasha couldn't live if Kagome really did die. She was the reason he had opened up and started to trust people again. He Looked up at Kagome and was glad that she was here with him.

" Inuyasha why don't we go to the beach today?" she asked him as she looked down at him and smiled at him and kissed.

" Sure." Inuyasha said as he broke the kiss. He looked over at the clock and saw that is was seven in the morning. He got off her and went to look for the shorts that she had bought for him. Kagome also got up and looked for to bathing suit. When she found it she went in to the bathroom to change. Inuyasha had already changed and was waiting for Kagome. He was sitting on her bed when she came out. She was wearing a pink bathing suit that two-piece that left very little to imagination, and with a pair on black flip-flops. Inuyasha was drooling over her. HE didn't' know that she looked that good in only that little of clothes.

" So how do I look?" she asked as she walked around. That was what snapped him out of his daydream.

" Good." He said as he turned and headed out the door not to show her that he was blushing. Kagome was happy that she left him stunned. She put on a skirt and a shirt and went down stairs to see Inuyasha watching TV with a shirt and a pair of flip-flops on.

AS they went out the door Kagome packed some sun block, a few towels and some sun glasses.

They took the bus and headed tot eh beach. As soon as they got to the beach they ran out the bus and headed to a place that wasn't occupied with people. As Kagome was removing her shirt and Skirt she got glances from other males. All that Inuyasha could do was growl as a warning sign.

After the guys disappeared it was Kagome's turn to growl when she noticed that other woman were starting at her man. After both were done they walked to the edge of the water and ran in Kagome splashed Inuyasha with the salty water and dodged him as he tried to splash her back that was when he grabbed her in his arms and pulled her down the to ocean floor. The day pretty much lasted like that. When it was time to go they both got dressed and went to a pizza hit to eat some dinner. That night Inuyasha was introduced to pizza and he loved it was his favor it right after ramen.

* * *

i hope i ;liked it!!! 


	10. just a day and the family comes home

Secret Lover Secret Protestor Moon-dragon 1288 Chapter 8 Last time

* * *

They took the bus and headed tot eh beach. As soon as they got to the beach they ran out the bus and headed to a place that wasn't occupied with people. As Kagome was removing her shirt and Skirt she got glances from other males. All that Inuyasha could do was growl as a warning sign.

_After the guys disappeared it was Kagome's turn to growl when she noticed that other woman were starting at her man. After both were done they walked to the edge of the water and ran in Kagome splashed Inuyasha with the salty water and dodged him as he tried to splash her back that was when he grabbed her in his arms and pulled her down the to ocean floor. The day pretty much lasted like that. When it was time to go they both got dressed and went to a pizza hit to eat some dinner. That night Inuyasha was introduced to pizza and he loved it was his favor it right after ramen._

* * *

Chapter 8

When the two got home it was about midnight. Inuyasha had needed up carrying Kagome in side. He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. When he was in side he kicked the door closed. Then set the bags by the door and carried Kagome up to their room. As Inuyasha was carrying the sleeping girl she had shifted in his arms so that her heads was tucked in. Inuyasha looked down at his arms and smiled.

_**I can't believe I have a mate. I never thought that I would get one after what happened with Kikyou. I'm so thankful that Kagome came to my time. I really can't think of my life without her here with me. **_

Thought Inuyasha as he went upstairs and opened the door. He laid Kagome down on the bed and decided weather to remove her clothes or not. He decided to just leave her in her bathing suit so that way he doesn't get hurt in the morning. He took off his shirt and went to bed next to Kagome. He wrapped an arm around her waist and as like she was waiting for him she turned to her side and snuggled in to Inuyasha.

When morning came around the first to awaken from their slumber was Inuyasha. He looked down to see that Kagome was in his chest. She was on top of his asleep. Inuyasha picked up one of his hands and started to play with Kagome's hair as she slept. All the while thinking of when they would return to the past and keep on hunting for the shards. That's when he though of Shippou. He saw Shippou as a son, but he never did admit that to anyone. He thought of how Shippou and Kagome acted. Just like mother and son. That's what why he was planning on adopting Shippou as his own son. Yes they were different demons but Shippou still needed a father and he already felt that he was the father.

As Inuyasha was thinking he didn't notice that Kagome was looking at him. He was still playing with her hair but was in a deep trans. Kagome kept looking at him. She started to wander what he was thinking. Kagome kept looking at him for about ten minutes, and that was when she start to get up. That was what snapped Inuyasha back to reality. He stared down at her and saw that she was awake and was trying to get up. He removed his arms away from her waist. To Kagome that was strange. He usually tightens his hold on her but this morning he actually let her go? Okay now something was up and she wanted to know. She sat up on his stomach and looked again. And like before he wasn't paying attention to what was going on because he was thinking.

" Inu what are you thinking of?" asked Kagome. When Inuyasha didn't respond she started to rub his ears.

" What?" was all that he asked before he started to growl.

" What are you thinking of?" she asked again.

" How do you feel if I adopt Shippou as my son?" he asked the girl that was on top of him. Kagome was shocked she never would of though that Inuyasha would adopt Shippou as a son.

" How would I feel? I would love it! I love Shippou so much he's like a son to me!" she said

" Ok well I was going to adopt him not matter what you thought." Inuyasha stated. He then removed the girl for of him and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Kagome went after him and sat on the toilet and started to talk to Inuyasha (yea I noe weird place to talk but in my family people do that don't ask me why they just do)

" Inuyasha why are you going to adopt him?" asked Kagome

" he doesn't have a father and I already feel like a father to kid so why not? And besides you love him and I love you and he could be out first pup." Inuyasha stated as he turned off the water and stuck his hand out so Kagome could hand him his towel.

After he was dried and dress and Kagome was dressed they went to get some food. They decided to spend the day at home and jus watch TV all day. They watched all the movies that Kagome had. They started out with some of the cartoon movies then they went to action movies that Inuyasha loved.

By the end of the day they decided to walk around the neighborhood and just talk about what they were going to when they returned to Inuyasha's time.

" So when do we return to the past?" asked Kagome as she walked with Inuyasha. As they walked their hands were laced together.

" First tell Shippou the news then tell the news to Sango and the lecher, and then finally defeat Naraku." Inuyasha said.

" Good plan but what are you going to do when we finish the jewel? Are you going to make your wish to become a full demon?" she asked him. TO tell the truth Kagome really loved Inuyasha the way he was and didn't want him to change. She didn't want to meet a new Inuyasha who might not even remember he even if she was his mate.

" I'll wish for you to become a hanyou like me." Was all that Inuyasha said before he grabbed Kagome and kissed her. Kagome was blown away she wasn't expecting him to kiss her.

_**I can't believe that he wants me to become a hanyou. I love him so much! I'm just happy that he won't change in to full demon and be the Inuyasha that I met ad fell in love with.** _

Was all the Kagome thought before she was picked dup and was carried to her house. She let out a shriek and was kicking ands struggled to get out of his arms. When she got out of his arms she started to run.

" Can you catch me?" she yelled behind her and kept on running.

" Come back here!" yelled Inuyasha as he chased after. When he was close enough to her he jumped and landed right in front of her.

It was to late for Kagome to stop. All that she did was tackle Inuyasha. They both smiled as the roiled on the ground. When they got up they walked tot eh house. To their surprise there were people inside. As soon as they entered the house Kagome's family greeted them. Sota came running to Inuyasha and tackled to him to the ground and begged Inuyasha to play some video games. Inuyasha agreed and they went to Sota's room to play.

" Kagome hunny are you and Inuyasha finally a couple?" asked Kagome's mom.

" Well yes we are. We are planning on adopting little Shippou to me out son. Since his parents were killed." Kagome said to her mother. That was all the was needed to be said before Kagome's mom was running around trying to get ready her new grandchild room.

"Mom calm down. Shippou is in Inuyasha's time." Kagome tried to tell her mom.

" What why didn't you bring him along?" asked her mom

" Well I came to get away from Inuyasha and well I wasn't planning on Inuyasha coming and mating with me and we just decided to adopt Shippou this morning." Kagome told her mother.

" Oh." Said her mother then went back to plan for little Shippou's room.

It was around one when they whole family went to sleep. Inuyasha had played with Sota the whole time and was really mad that he couldn't get the hang of playing video games and told Sota that they would play more the next time they returned home. Kagome and her mom were done planning Shippou's room. Kagome was ready to go to bed all the night her mom wouldn't stop asking Kagome when she and Inuyasha were going to have some really kids of there own.

When Kagome and Inuyasha went to bed they were both beyond tired. Kagome had decided to only sleep in a tank and underwear since it was really hot and Inuyasha would sleep in some boxers that he picked out when they went to the mall.

When they woke up they got dressed to go back the past. Inuyasha had on his red fire rat clothes he normally wore. He got his sword and tied it around his waist. Kagome was dressed her normal mini skirt and a top. She packed all that she needed to travel around with Inuyasha and the gang.

" Lets see fifty Raman instant noodles, sheets, sleeping bags, candy for Shippou, some shampoo. Conditioner, soap, extra clothes, some stuff for Sango, some stuff for the pervert, and that's all." Was all that Kagome said before she said her goodbyes to her family and went through the well.

* * *

ok if you liked my story please do review, but if if didb't donn't review. If you people seriously don't like don't review because i'm tired all all of those people who dislike my story ans say bad things bout them yes i do dissmess them but still you don't have to review if you don't like. also i really don't care if you don't like it! the people who like and review are the the people who inspire me to go on so thanks to all tat really like this story.

i need some ideas for next chapter so please tell me what you likie int he next chapter.


	11. shippou adopted and a death

Secret Love, Secret Protector Moon-Dragon 1288 

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I have been going throw a lot this past months with personal things and dealing with some stuff and my friends and family. I know that I promised to update every week but again I have been so busy and also I haven't had and good ideas until now. I have a good idea and I really need to think of how I am going to end this chapter. The battle with Naraku, and then with Kikyou. I'm now thinking of how to end the storied it will be a long time before I do but still. I need to work on my dragon ball z story because I really need to end that story I'm sure I have a lot of people wandering when I'm going to finish it and I thin k I'll finish it soon. Well I hope u like the new chapter and I'll try to update sooner.

**Last Chapter**

_When Kagome and Inuyasha went to bed they were both beyond tired. Kagome had decided to only sleep in a tank and underwear since it was really hot and Inuyasha would sleep in some boxers that he picked out when they went to the mall._

_When they woke up they got dressed to go back the past. Inuyasha had on his red fire rat clothes he normally wore. He got his sword and tied it around his waist. Kagome was dressed her normal mini skirt and a top. She packed all that she needed to travel around with Inuyasha and the gang. _

" _Lets see fifty Raman instant noodles, sheets, sleeping bags, candy for Shippou, some shampoo. Conditioner, soap, extra clothes, some stuff for Sango, some stuff for the pervert, sleeping bags, blankets, pillows, some chips and some my homework and that's all." Was all that Kagome said before she said her goodbyes to her family and went through the well._

Chapter 

When they got to the feudal era the first one out of the well was Inuyasha. He looked out the well to make sure it was safe then pulled Kagome out of the well and then pulled out the yellow backpack that Kagome always brought along with her. Inuyasha sniffed the air to see where their friends were near by but he didn't smell Miroku or Sango. He picked up the smell of Shippou. He tugged on Kagome's hand so that she would fallow him. They found Shippou in a tree near by the well that they have just come out of. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and jumped in to the tree and grabbed Shippou. Then he jumped back down. Kagome went over and started to scratch Shippou's ear so he would wake up.  
" A few more min mom." Shippou said in his sleep. Kagome kept scratching his ears.  
" Okay, okay mom I'm up!" Shippou said then opened his ear. The first thing that he noticed was the he wasn't in the tree that he was sleeping in, then he noticed the he was in Inuyasha's arms, and that Kagome was the one who was scratching his ears. He jumped out of Inuyasha's arm and jumped in to Kagome's. He hugged he and started to cry.

" You two are back I'm so happy! I have been in that tree waiting for you to return." Shippou said.

" Shippou I have a question for you." Said Inuyasha as he took Shippou from Kagome. He sat on the ground wit Shippou.

" Shippou how would you feel if Kagome and I would adopt you? Make you part of out new family?" asked Inuyasha. To tell the truth he was nervous that Shippou would not accept the offer. He really wanted to be Shippou's father.

Shippou couldn't believe it. He was so happy. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to adopt him. He thought that once they found all the shard pieced Inuyasha and Kagome would not want him any more. He was surprised that they wanted him to be part of there family. It only took Shippou thirty seconds to decide. He started to cry and jumped on to Inuyasha hugged him.

" Yes!" Shippou said and hugged Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome bent down and Shippou jumped on her and hugged her too.  
" I'm so happy that I have a new mom and a new dad!" he said he could stop crying.

" Well Shippou your part of our family. Soon you'll be the big brother of our pups if Kagome gets pregnant." Inuyasha said and smile at the little fox demon.

After a while they started walking to the village where Sango and Miroku were. As they walked Shippou couldn't stop smiling and looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. He was so happy that he finally had a family.

" Inuyasha can I call you dad or don't you want me to all that?" Asked Shippou. He was really hoping that he could.

" Of course Shoppou! You're my son now!" Inuyasha said as they neared the village

When they entered the village the first person that they saw was Kaede. She was talking to some villagers when she came walking to them. She was happy to see Kagome. She was also happy to see Inuyasha with her.

" What ye happy about?" she asked the couple.

" Well Inuyasha and Kagome just said that they want me to be their son!" Shippou said to the village priestess.

" That's great child. I'm sure you will be happy now that you have a loving mother and father." Kaede said to him and walked away.

After Kaede left them they continued walking to the hut that Sang and Miroku where in. They stepped inside and saw that Miroku was on the floor with a fresh palm mark on his cheek.

" Wow! Monk you really can't stop being a leech can you?" Asked Inuyasha as he entered the hut.

" no he can't all the time you two were gone all he would do was that." Sango said as she walked over to Kagome and gave her a big hug.

" How are you Kagome?" she asked her and then walked back were she was and sat down.

" Oh I'm good but how are you? I bought you some stuff." She said then started to dg in her bag for she had brought for Sango. She gave the candy to Shippou who was happily sitting in the middle of Inuyasha and Kagome. Then she gave Sango the things she had brought. By that time Miroku had been up and was talking to Inuyasha and Shippou.

"Kagome it's getting late want to go the hot springs and bathe?" Sango asked Kagome.

" Sure Sango but let me get my stuff. Come on Shippou you need your bath." Kagome said.

" Yes mom." he said then got up and got his things and went with the girls to the hot spring to bathe.

As Sango, Kagome and Shippou walked to the hot spring something in Sango was bothering her.

" Kagome did Shippou call you mom back at the village?" Sano asked her best friend. Kagome looked to her side and smiled.

" Yes he did. Inuyasha and me decided to make him our son. Inuyasha already thinks of Shippou as his son. He decide while we were in my time." Kagome said and looked down at Shippou and smiled at him.

" Wow I always thought that Inuyasha never wanted Shippou as his son but I guessed wrong. I'm so happy that Shippou will have a new and loving family. By the way what happened with you and Inuyasha back in your time?" Asked Sango. She really wanted to know what happened to her best friend.

Kagome blushed and said" well he found me coming out of the shower and that's when he told me that he loved me. After that we bought him some new clothing, decided to adopt Shippou and then we came back here. How was Shippou while we were gone?" Asked Kagome as they neared the hot spring. When they got there they started to take off they clothing and slip in to the hot water. Kagome inflated Shippou's Flouting tube so he wouldn't drown. When they were all in the water was when Sango answered.

" HE really missed you he would go and wait by the well all day and he would just stay there. Then he would come back at night." Sango told her her as she smiled at Shippou.

" I really missed you mommy and I wanted you to return and I thought that if I stayed there you would come here faster." Shippou said as he floated in the water.

" We missed you too Shippou. By the way your grandmother can't wait to see you." Kagome said as she started so wash her hair.

" What do you mean grandmother?" Asked Shipppou.

" well my mom wants to see her first grand child. SO next time I go back I need to take you along." She said as she lathered her hair. Then she rinsed the shampoo out and grabbed Shippou she could also wash his hair. Sango Smiled and also washed her hair. When they were all done they dried themselves and got dressed headed to the village.

Village with Inuyasha and Miroku

" Inuyasha did Shippou just call Kagome mom?" The monk asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the monk and smiled.

" Yes, Miroku. Kagome and I have decided to adopt in other words we have decided to take Shippou as our son." Inuyasha said as he walked out the hut and smelled the air. _ I really can't believe that I have all that I wanted. I have a son and a great mate. I'm also happy that Shippou agreed for me to be his father._

As Inuyasha thought he saw that Kagome, Sango and Shippou were coming back. HE looked at them and then he saw something from the corn of his eye. It was an arrow and it was flying straight at Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Yelled Inuyasha as he ran to Kagome to save her in time. Kagome heard him but it was to late the arrow had made its target. She fell to the grown.

As Inuyasha ran to Kagome he was to late the arrow hit Kagome in the shoulder. The wonder wouldn't stop bleeding no matter what Inuyasha did. Sango and Shippou were in shock when they saw that Kagome had fallen to the grown. They saw Inuyasha rushing to them and picked up Kagome. When he lifted her up he saw who fired the arrow it was Kikyou. Shippou and Inuyasha were enraged. Miroku had come out of the hut and was next to Sango who was ready to attach the priestess

" Inuyasha." Was all the Kikyou said before she started walking towards Inuyasha and the gang.

" Kikyou how dare you nit my mate and almost hurt my son!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Son? What that little fox demon that not worth my time? Oh that girl is your mate? Inuyasha I'm here to kill you so I can live my life in piece and then kill the girl so I can get my soul back and be the old me." Kikyou said as she walked to them.

" Your wrong Kikyou you…you…aren't….going to kill my…s-s-son…or my mate." Said Kagome as she started to move in Inuyasha's arms. Everyone was surprised that Kagome was awake and getting out Inuyasha's arms.

" Shippou go….and….get my bow and arrow." Kagome told Shippou. Shippou looked at his mother and nodded and ran to the hut to get her things.

" oh I missed that's a same my next shot won't miss." Said Kikyou.

" No Kikyou its your time to die." Kagome said as Shippou handed her bow and arrow then stepped back. Everyone was in shock that Kagome was going to fight with Kikyou with an arrow in her shoulder.

" Kagome stop I can handle this." Said Inuyasha to Kagome but all she did was ignore him.

" no Inuyasha no one threatens my mate or my son and gets away with it. I don't care if I have and arrow in me!" she said as she start3ed to pull the arrow out of her shoulder. She got and arrow and strung it to her bow. That was when Kikyou shot her arrow but Kagome moved tot eh side and dodged the arrow. She fired hers and hit Kikyou in the leg. She strung another arrow but Kikyou had fired another arrow at Kagome. Kagome dodged the arrow again and said.

" good bye Kikyou may you rest in peace." Then she fired the arrow at Kikyou and it hit her in the chest. Kikyou fell to the ground. Then Kagome started to fall to the ground but Inuyasha caught her in time.

" Kagome are you ok?' asked Inuyasha as he lifted her in to his arms again.

Kagome said nothing.

"Kagome? KAGOME?" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to wake her up. He could still hear her heart.

" Lets get her to Kaede's hut she can be healed!" Inuyasha said as he ran the priestess hut. When they entered Kaede was shocked but hurried and started to take care of Kagome's wound.

" What happen here" she asked

" Kikyou came and said that she was going to kill Kagome Shippou and myself. But that was when Kagome Woke up and said that she wouldn't let her do that she told Shippou to get her bow and arrows and then started to fight with Kikyou. She shot to arrows at Kikyou and the second one was the one that killed her. I'm sorry Kaede." Said Inuyasha as he looked at Kaede tending to Kagome's wounded shoulder.

"That wasn't my sister. My sister died fifty years ago." Was all the priestess said before getting up and walking to eh entrance.

"make sure she takes this and gets lots of rest." Said Kaede before walking out side and heading to her hut to rest.


	12. marriage back home

**_Secret love, Secret Protector  
Moon Dragon 1288_**

* * *

_**well as you people already know i don't any of Inuyasha. i'm just a fan that loves the anime. i'm sorry i took so long to write. but i need help with some ideas! and i would like for some people to help me correct it. so please tell me if you wish to help me correct all the grammar and spelling.**_

* * *

_" Kikyou came and said that she was going to kill Kagome Shippou and myself. But that was when Kagome Woke up and said that she wouldn't let her do that she told Shippou to get her bow and arrows and then started to fight with Kikyou. She shot to arrows at Kikyou and the second one was the one that killed her. I'm sorry Kaede." Said Inuyasha as he looked at Kaede tending to Kagome's wounded shoulder._

_"That wasn't my sister. My sister died fifty years ago." Was all the priestess said before getting up and walking to the entrance of the hut._

_"Make sure she takes this and gets lots of rest." Said Kaede before walking out side and heading to her hut to rest._

* * *

**_Chapter 12._**

After Kaede left Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and sighed. He was worried that she would never wake up. He walked over to her and sat next to her and just watched her. He wanted to hug her but he was scared that he would harm her. He was still in shocked that she had just beaten Kikyou in battle. What scared him more was when she fainted. Inuyasha sighed once more before getting up to get Shippo. Shippo had been crying the whole that Kagome was asleep. He thought that he had just lost his second mom like he lost his first.

As Inuyasha walked out side he went to look for Shippo. He found him next to his tree crying. Inuyasha sat next to Shippo and put his hand over the little boys back. Shippo looked up and saw his Inuyasha. He leapt up and started to cry on Inuyasha's shoulder.

" She's fine Shippo. You don't need to cry." Inuyasha said to Shippo as he patted his back.

" But she is like this because of me! I wish I were dead just like my mother and father! This isn't fair!" Shippo said as he kept crying. That was when Inuyasha pulled the fox demon off of him and made him stare in to his eyes.

" Don't you ever say that again! Kagome loves you like I love you. You are our son now and we would do anything for you Shippo. If I ever hear you say that again I'll punish you! Do you hear me?" Inuyasha said to his son and set him on the ground. Then took out a handkerchief that Kagome and given him and wiped Shippo's tears. Inuyasha smiled at he boy then asked him,

" Do you want to see Kagome?"

" Yes!" was all that Shippo said before they walked back to the hut where Kagome was.

When the walked inside they were surprised to see that Kagome was sitting up and looking around the hut. She looked at them and smiled. The first thing that Shippo did was run over and gives her a gentle hug. Then He looked at he and started crying again. Inuyasha sighed and walked over to them and sat next to Kagome.

" Oh Kagome your all right!" Shippo said as he kept hugging her. HE was scared that if he let go she would disappear. Kagome smiled and set him in her lap.

" Don't be scared Shippo I'll never leave you. Inuyasha and me won't leave you." WAS all she said before she kissed Shippo on the head and scratched behind his ears. As soon as she did that Shippo drifted off to sleep,

" He would stop crying. He also said some stuff that got me mad. He is fine now. But how are you feeling? Are you fine? Does anything hurt?" Asked Inuyasha as he inspected Kagome head to toe.

" Yes I'm fine. I just hated what the bitch said about Shippo and you. She had no right. Inuyasha I think I need to rest will you lay next to me, and Shippo?" Kagome asked. All that Inuyasha did was nod. Get got some more blankets and laid next to his mate. He put the extra blanket over Shippo and himself. Then he pulled Kagome over to him and set Shipp in the middle. IT was only a few minutes before they were all asleep.

Sango and Miroku peeked inside the hut and smiled at the scene in front of them.

" They make such a great family. I'm glad that Inuyasha and Kagome are together. I'm also happy that Shippo has a mom and a dad." Miroku said as she walked away. Sango looked at him and started to walk next to him.

" Miroku? I have something that I need to tell you." Sango said.

" What is it?" The monk asked her

" Well you know that we are getting closer and closer and I just want to let you know that I have fallen in love with you." Sango said as she bushed. She bent her head down so that he couldn't see her eyes.

" My dearest Sango I have to be honest and tell you that I also have fallen for you." Miroku said as she lifted her head and kissed her. Sango was shocked that Miroku kissed her but she couldn't hold in her feeling anymore. She kissed him back. When they both broke apart they both smiled and walked to their hut to sleep. Miroku lay down and extended his hand so that Sango would lie next to him. When she was next to him, he pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arm around her. (Nothing perverted!)

When the next mourning Sango found herself in Miroku's. She looked in to his face and smiled. Then she snuggled next to him and went back to sleep. Miroku felt all her movements and looked down at her. When he was sure that she was back asleep her got up and walked out of the hut. He went over to Inuyasha's Hut and woke him up. When Inuyasha was awake he looked at Miroku and glared at him, but his glare went away when he saw that Miroku wanted to talk to him. He got up without disturbing Kagome or Shippo and walked out of the hut.

" What is it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

" Inuyasha do you think that you, Shippo and Kagome could go back to her time?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha stared at he monk like he as a tentacle coming out of his head.

" Why Miroku?" Inuyasha asked

" Because I want to do something special from Sango. Since we just declared our love. I want to ask her to marry me. Please could you take you family to Kagome's time?" Miroku asked.

" Alright." Was all the Inuyasha said before walking back to where his family was sleeping peacefully. Miroku went back to his hut and laid back once again to where Sango was sleeping.

When Inuyasha entered the hut he saw that Kagome was awake. He went over and told her all that had happened. She was so happy for Sango and Miroku that she agreed to go back to her time. Besides she also needed to get Shippo some clothes. Also her mom need to meat her first grandson, and Sota needed to meet his first nephew.

When it came time to go back the Kagome's time Shippo was all excited. He really couldn't believe that he was going to go to his new mom's time. We was beyond excited to see what the future had.

" Can we go? Please?" Shippo said as he ran to the well. Kagome couldn't stop laughing at the excitement that Shippo showed. Inuyasha just sighed as he dragging yellow backpack that Kagome always carried. When they reached the well Inuyasha help Kagome inside the well and, then Shippo and finally he went. When they came out of the well. Shippo was the first one out she ran up the stairs and opened the door. When he opened the door all he could do was stare. When Kagome and Inuyasha reached him they laughed and opened the door ever wider. They took Shippo by the hand and lead him the house. AS they walked Shippo kept looking all over the place. He looked up and down, side to side. He kept asking Kagome what everything was. By the time they reached the house Inuyasha had enough of Shippo's questions.

* * *

**_so what you think? i think i need some help please help me get soem ideas and help with the grammar! i beg of you have any ideas give them out! i was planning or more thinkin of deleting the story an d just move on to my teenage story of Inuyasha but please help me decide what to do! I NEED IDEAS!_**


	13. grandmamarry sango

_**Secret Love, Secret Protector **_

_**Moon-Dragon 1288**_

* * *

**Ok well I don't own Inuyasha and I just want to say that. I also want to say THANKS to all of the readers that love my story and I'm updating for you. Well here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_" Can we go? Please?" Shippo said as he ran to the well. Kagome couldn't stop laughing at the excitement that Shippo showed. Inuyasha just sighed as he dragging yellow backpack that Kagome always carried. When they reached the well Inuyasha help Kagome inside the well and, then Shippo and finally he went. When they came out of the well. Shippo was the first one out she ran up the stairs and opened the door. When he opened the door all he could do was stare. When Kagome and Inuyasha reached him they laughed and opened the door ever wider. They took Shippo by the hand and lead him the house. AS they walked Shippo kept looking all over the place. He looked up and down, side to side. HE kept asking Kagome what everything was. By the time they reached the house Inuyasha had enough of Shippo's questions_

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

They entered the house and looked for Kagome's mom. Shippo looked around the place and asked Inuyasha what everything was. Inuyasha looked at Shippo and smiled. Shippo walked over to where Inuyasha was and asked him.

" Inuyasha do you think Kagome's mom will like me?" Shippo was worried that his new grandmother would hate him. HE was worried that she would take Kagome away from him. Inuyasha looked down at Shippo and he noticed for the time how worried Shippo. Then he remembered how worried he was when he told his mother-in-law that he and Kagome were going to get married in demon terms. Inuyasha put a hand of Shippo's head and patted him and smiled at the small fox demon.

" Shippo I know that she will. Beside you don't have to worry because I know that Kagome won't ever leave nor will I. We love you. You are out son and no matter what remember that you have a family that will always love you." Inuyasha said to his son as he sat down on the couch next to him and started to watch some TV. Shippo was amazed at the box with the moving pictures. Shippo kept asking Inuyasha what the thing that he was watching was. Inuyasha told him that he was watching What Kagome called "Inked" on A&E. (sorry I like that show) As Shippo and Inuyasha watched the show Kagome put some that they brought and called her mom.

" Mom are you home?" Kagome called out as she watched Shippo.

" Yes Kagome I'm in the kitchen come on back." Called Kagome's mom from the kitchen. Kagome took Shippo in her arms and walked to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she cleared her throat.

" Mom I want you to me Shippo, my adopted son." Kagome said as she entered the kitchen and looked down at Shippo. Shippo was scared of the woman in front of him. Kagome's mom walked up to Kagome and stared at Shippo. Then she took him from Kagome and started to hug him. Shippo almost fainted from the hug that he was receiving.

" Oh Kagome he is so cute! I can't believe that this little cute thing is my first grandchild. Do you what size he is? Oh I have to go shopping. I need to get Shippo some clothes." Kagome's mom said. She then set Shippo on the ground and asked him

" Do you want to come with me to get you some clothes and some candy?" she only had to say candy and Shippo would of went with her.

" YES!" Shippo said as he jumped in to the older woman's arms and hugged her. She grabbed Shippo got her purse and went to the car. Before Kagome could say anything Shippo and her mom were gone. She walked back to the living room and sat next to Inuyasha and watched the show.

" Kagome where did you mom and Shippo go?" Asked Inuyasha as he put an arm around h is mate.

" Well she took him to buy him some clothes. She fell in love with her new grandson." She said as she put her head on his shoulder and watched th show.

" That's good. Shippo was a little worried that your mother wouldn't like him." Inuyasha said to his mate.

" Well mom loves him. I hope that she doesn't buy to much stuff he is still growing. I just hope that she doesn't but to much candy do you remember the first time I gave Shippo some candy?" Kagome said as she started to giggle.

" Oh god no. He was way to hyper." Inuyasha groaned out. Inuyasha remembered the day perfectly. Kagome had just gotten back from her time and she had brought three bags with her. She had all all the Raman that he had asked her bring him. She also brought some stuff from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. She just happened to bring the little child a pound of candy. Shippo ate the whole bag in five minutes. It took Inuyasha almost the whole night to try to get Shippo to calm down. He was amazed at the child. He couldn't believe that a small child could run and jump that much. That was the last time that he allowed Shippo to eat a whole bag of candy.

By the time that Inuyasha came out of his memories he noticed that the show was over and that they were now watching " Dog the Bounty Hunter". He noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He decided to just let her sleep since it had been a long day. Then he started to wander what Miroku and Sango where doing.

* * *

Sango and Miroku….

Miroku was running around trying to get everything ready for his night with Sango. HE asked Kaede if she could make some dinner for both of them. Kaede agreed. Miroku went to the place that he was planning to take Sango. He picked a clearing in the woods that was near a lake. He planned on proposing to her at night when the full moon was out. HE laid out a blanket on the ground and made a fire. He went back to the village and took the food that Kaede had made for him. HE thanked her then ran back to the woods. When everything was done and ready he returned to the village took a bath and went to look for Sango.

He found Sango inside a hunt with Kilala (how you spell that?).

" Sango would you come with me?" He asked her from the doorway. Sango looked up and smiled at him. She told her long time friend to stay in the hunt that she would be back later.

" Sure Miroku. Where are we going?" She asked him as she walked toe h door way and kissed him on the cheek.

" You will see soon enough don't worry my dear Sango I won't let anything happen to you." He said as he took her her by the hand and lead her to the clearing that he had prepared for both of them. When Sango saw what he had done she stared at him in shock. She really couldn't believe that he had done something so romantic.

" Miroku did you do this for me?" She asked him as she sat down and waited for him.

" My dear Sango I want to tell you how much I love you. Yes at time I might be the biggest leach, but I want you to know that I love you far to much. I never want to lose you. I thought I lost you once back at the mountain. I really don't want to go throw that again. And I want to know if you would marry me? Sango would you be my wife?" Asked Miroku to the woman that was in front of him. Sango looked at him and started to cry. She couldn't believe that Miroku and her were going to be married soon.

"Miroku I would be honored to be your wife." Was all that she said before she jumped in to his arms and kissed him. Miroku was shocked that she said yes but was shocked him more was that she was kissing him. When they finally broke apart Sango moved back and smiled at him. Miroku got out some plate and served her some food. When they were all done eating. Miroku and Sango looked up at he moon. Miroku had his arm around Sango and she had her head on his shoulder.

" Miroku how did you plan this?" Asked Sango

" Well since Inuyasha and Kagome took Shippo to her time. I wanted to make you a surprise, and att eh same time ask you to marry me." Was all that he said to her before he looked down at her and smiled at Sango. Miroku then bent down and kissed Sango on the lips. Sango returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sango laid down on the ground and let Miroku kiss her. When the two broke apart they were both panting and smiling at each other. Miroku laid down on the ground and let Sango lay her head on him chest. Sango listened to his heart and started to fall asleep. When Miroku looked down at Sango he saw that she had fallen asleep. He wrapped an arm around her and then he fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep watching TV. By the time that Shippo and Kagome's mom returned it was already dinnertime. Inuyasha heard the door open and opened to see that his son and his mother in law walking in side. He also saw that they were bother carrying about six bags each.

" How much did you two buy?" He asked from the couch. The older woman and the child looked at him.

" Well dad…I mean Inuyasha grandma bought me some clothes, toys and some candy." Shippo said as he walked to the kitchen. He couldn't believe that he called Inuyasha dad. He was happy that that he had corrected himself. Inuyasha also noticed what he called him. It hurt a little when he called him Inuyasha again. He wanted Shippo to start calling him dad. Inuyasha removed himself away from Kagome without waking her up. Get got a blanket and wrapped her up in it. Then he walked to where his son was. HE noticed that his mother in law was removing all the tags from the clothes and was also folding them.

" Mrs…" Inuyasha couldn't continue because the older woman stopped him.

" Please call me Lee Inuyasha you are my son in law now. You don't need to be so formal. Besides Shippo is here." She told the young man with a smile.

" well Lee do you think that I could talk to Shippo?" He asked. Shippo looked up at his.

"Sure here you and Shippo can take these up stairs. He can sleep in the guest room that is right next yours and Kagome's." Lee told Inuyasha as she handed him all of the clothes that belonged to Shippo. Inuyasha went up stares with Shippo behind him. Shippo was worried that he would be in trouble by what he called Inuyasha earlier. As they entered the room Inuyasha put off Shippos clothes in the drawers then he sat down. He asked Shippo to sit next to him.

" Shippo I want to talk to you about what you called me." Was all that Inuyasha said

" I want to say sorry Inuyasha. I really didn't mean it." Shippo said

" Shippo I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to say that if you want you can call me dad. That is all Shippo." Inuyasha said to the small child. Shippo looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

" Ok dad." Was all that was said before Kagome entered the room.

" So what do you think of your grandmother Shippo?" She asked the small fox child.

" She is the best. Grandma she got me a lot of clothes and toyes. She also got me some candy. Mom how does she know the candy that I like?" Asked Shippo as he jumped up to give Kagome a hug.

" Well Shippo she is the one the always gets you candy when I come back. Just please don't eat the whole thing. I think Inuyasha doesn't want to chase you all over town." Was all that Kagome as she went over to Shippo and kissed his cheek. Shippo was happy that he had a mom, a dad, and a grandmother. He really loved His mother's time but he also missed his own time. He was just thankful that His parents had brought him.

" Shippo, Inuyasha Shippo do you guys want some pizza?" Called Lee from the living room.

" Yes" the three of them screamed. By the time the four pizzas had arrived Sota was already home. He couldn't believe he had a nephew. Sota was teaching Shippo how to play video games when the pizza arrived. Grandpa was a little upset that his granddaughter was mated with a demon, but he was so happy that he had a great grandchild.

* * *

well i hope all of you guys liked. i don't know if i should do a lemon because then i woul dhave to trun this story in to a rated R and i might loose my teen readers. so i am sorry. i just don't want to be hated by my teen readers just cuz i boosted up the rating. and i love all my readers!

* * *

_**THANKS TO: I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE BELOW! SORRY IF YOU REVIEWED AND I DIDN'T ADD YOU! AND JUST KNOW I WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY STORY!**_

Ethuiliel  
momegi  
kagome2 ()  
kagome1312  
nuyasha  
keller137  
C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only  
xobabygurl4lifexo  
Kylria  
half-angel05  
Random Reader  
silver sakura blossom  
Animefanatic1632  
spastic bunny  
Crystalfire92  
Bishes  
Samurai Fish  
MintCoral  
bbiblehimer  
inuyasha4ever1  
Padfoot  
Timera  
Knight of animerica  
kagome1312  
kelly wong  
Inugirl07

****


	14. monthly and rest

_**Moon-Dragon 1288**_

Hey folks sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. It's just that I just got my Microsoft back on my come computer. Also, I have been really busy. So I decided to go back to my writing to see if I can finally finish my stories that finish my dragon ball z story and my other stories. So if you have any ideas please tell me them because I really am running out of ideas LOL. So here I go!

_**Chapter 14**_

It had been a few days and Inuyasha was getting ready to head back to his time. He was laying on Kagome's bed thinking about all that had happened. During the last few days Shippo had really gotten used to his new family. He really enjoyed Kagome's mom and all the things that she had bought him. Shippo had also become really good friends with Sota. Every day after Sota would arrive at home from school he and Shippo would play video games till dinner time. Which was a good thing because that way Inuyasha and Kagome have more time for each other.

Inuyasha really couldn't stop thinking about his time. He really wanted to get back and find the rest of the shards that were missing because he wanted to make his wish. He also was worried about Miroku and Sango. That was when he heard the front door close and he know that Kagome had returned from school. He got up walked out of the room, but before he could go down the stairs he went to check on Shippo who was sleeping in Sota's room. After he checked on Shippo, he went on to greet Kagome. As he went down the stairs, he started to see Kagome. She was in her usual school uniform. When he reached the last step he walked over to his mate and hugged her from behind.

" How was school?" asked Inuyasha from behind.

" It was rather boring. I forgot how hard it was to be in school. I think I rather be in your time with all my friends." She said as she tilted her to her right as Inuyasha started to kiss her neck.

" Well why don't you just go back to time and we can forget about your school." Inuyasha said as he kissed her even more.

" You know I can't do that Inuyasha. I want to finish school and have my family at the same time." Was all she said before she stepped away from Inuyasha and went into the kitchen to get some food.

Inuyasha was shocked at what she said. She usually can't resist when she starts to kiss her neck. That was when he smelled it. Kagome was going through her monthly. So he decided to just leave her alone because he still remembered that last time she had her period. She almost killed him with her sit commands.

_**Flashback**_

"_Keh what is that awful stench?" Inuyasha asked as he started to sniff around. He started to walk to where Kagome was standing._

"_Why do you smell like blood? Did someone hurt you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the blushing Kagome. Sango and Miroku and Shippo stared to back away._

"_Inuyasha stay away from me." Kagome said in a low voice. But all Inuyasha did was ignore him._

" _Any not until you tell me why you smell like blood." He said to her. _

" _Inuyasha I'm not in the mood." She warned the half demon_

" _Kagome just tells me" Inuyasha said as he reached her. He went to touch her arm when Kagome said the magic words._

" _Sit boy__ཀཀཀ" _

_Inuyasha went down so fast no one could have believed it. Kagome wasn't lying when she said that she wasn't in the mood. All she did was say that words. By the time she was done Inuyasha was a foot below the ground. Miroku and Sango just stared at Kagome and shook their head's at Inuyasha._

End of flashback

Kagome walked into the kitchen holding her stomach. She hated when she got her period. All she did was eat and sleep whenever it came. She really did want to be bothered with anything and the sad thing was that she really enjoyed what Inuyasha was doing.

She got some chocolate ice cream, a spoon and walked to the kitchen table and began to eat her ice cream. As she was eating her frozen treat Inuyasha walked into the kitchen with a heating pad some blankets and a few pillows. Kagome looked at him strangely as he walked to her.

" come one Kags let go to the couch." Was all that Inuyasha sad as he offered his hand to her. She accepted his hand, and walked to the couch with him. Inuyasha laid the pillows down then he laid down and pulled Kagome on top of him. He covered them both with the blanket and turned on the tv.

" Inu how did you know that this is what I wanted?" She asked

" well I kinda smelled the blood again and I know that you need to rest so what better to rest than with me." he said as he flipped through the channels. He finally found a movie and started to watch it. By the time the looked down Kagome was asleep in his arms. After a while of watching the movie Inuyasha heard the sound of little feet. At that very second Shippo should up scratching his eyes. Inuyasha smiled and asked if he wanted to lay down with him and KAgome. Shippo accepted and jumped in to Inuyasha's arms next to his new mother. After a while the three of them fell asleep on the couch. When Kagome woke up she noticed that Shippo have next to her. She felt a lot better, all her cramps had gone away. She went to get up but she found out that she couldn't move. She looked down and saw that Inuyasha had his arm around her waist. She removed his arm and went in to kitchen to make some dinner. She decided that she wanted to talk to Shippo so she took him into her arms and carried him with her to the kitchen.

"Shippo." Kagome said as she tried to awake up the small child

" Shippo sweety." she said again. This time Shippo heard her and she woke up.

" what's wrong mom?" Asked the small child.

" well I was wandering how to you like this time?" Kagome said and she set Shippo on the counter and started to look for the ingredients to make the meal. She went to the refrigiator and got some vegetables and meat to make some stirfry.

" I love it!" Shippo said as he got off the counter and went to help out.

" Grandma is to nice to me, and uncle Sota is the best."

" that good. Oh and by the way I think we should start to head back to the past." she said

" ok." was all that shippo said before he went out of the kitchen and back to the couch to watch some tv.

By the time that the meal was all done Inuyasha was already awake and was playing with Shippo. Kagome called them into the kitchen so that they could eat.

not my best but please give me ideas i beg please! and review.


End file.
